Maybe
by Niffler
Summary: This is a song fic. I just wrote it one afternoon out of boardom. It's D/G since that is the best couple going! I hope you like it! Please R&R!!!!


Untitled

A/N:Here's something that just popped into my head.I know Back Street Boys are really old, and their music isn't great, but this idea just struck me!My Mom (can you believe it, my _mom_) listens to their music and when I was riding with her in the car today this song was playing.I hope you like it.Please R&R!!!! 

Disclaimer:I do not own the Back Street Boys or their song lyrics.I am simple borrowing them and will return them shortly.Please see my author's page for HP disclaimer.

Maybe

By Amanda H

Draco watched from across the Great Hall as she entered.Her bright red hair framed her round face and her delicate hazel eyes gleamed in the soft light.He smiled to himself.

"A perfect angel."He murmured quietly, so that no one else could hear.She glided to her chair and seated herself.Smiling brightly, she asked Harry something.Draco grimaced inwardly.

_"He could never understand the angel sitting next to him."_Harry smiled back and passed her the mashed potatoes.Draco sighed mentally as she began spooning them onto her plate.A strand of bright red hair fell across her face.

_"So vibrant, so alive, like a burning fire."_He thought, gazing at her.

_You are my fire,_

_The one desire,_

Believe when I say 

_I want it that way_

_ _

She brushed the strand out of her face.Draco could see her eyes.The seemed to glow with their own natural light.

_"But she's Griffindor, and I'm Slytherin._"He reminded himself, shaking his head._"She could never love me.She could never feel anything towards me but hatred.I'm a Malfoy, she's a Weasley, we're are far apart as fire and ice."_

_But we are two worlds apart_

_Can't reach to your heart_

When you say 

_That I want it that way_

_"Why does life always have to be so complicated!"_He asked himself, furious.He slammed his fist down on the table causing several nearby Slytherin to jump.The table looked at him anxiously, waiting to hear what had caused his action.

"Never mind!Just go back to stuffing your faces!"He commanded.They nodded though still looked perplexed.Few still watched him and Draco didn't dare to glance over at the angel any longer.

_"She's too far out of my reach.How can a devil reach high enough to catch an angel?"_

_ _

_Tell me why _

_Ain't nothing heartache _

_Tell me why _

_Ain't nothing but a mistake_

_Tell me why _

_I never want to hear you say_

_I want it that way._

_ _

_ _

Ginny could feel eyes watching her.She brushed a strand of hair out of her face, trying to see out of the corner of her eye who it was.She could not tell.Carefully she set down her fork and turned her head to catch a glimpse of her watcher.As she turned she noticed a movement at the Slytherin table.She quickly turned her gaze there just in time to see Malfoy whirl back around in his seat.

_"So he is watching me."_She concluded._"He should be more subtle.At least he doesn't notice when I watch him.I wish he would notice.Notice me."_She sighed.

_Am I you fire_

_Your one desire_

_Yes I know it's too late_

_But I want it that way._

_ _

_"Draco if only you knew."_She sighed, standing up from the table.

"Where are you going?"Harry asked from beside her.His eyes twinkled with joy.

"Just to bed.I'm tired."She replied simply, moving away.

"Alright.Night!"He called as she turned and walked out of the hall.

_"Why does it have to be so hard?"_She asked herself, letting a single tear slip down her cheek.

_Tell me why _

_Ain't nothing heartache _

_Tell me why _

_Ain't nothing but a mistake_

_Tell me why _

_I never want to hear you say_

_I want it that way._

_ _

Draco noticed as Ginny stood up from the table.She said a few words to Potter then left.Her eyes looked sad and weary.

_"Now is my chance.It has to be now or never."_He told himself, standing up.

"Where are you going Draco?"Pansy asked in a sickly sweet voice, gazing up at him.

"To the Common Room, I haven't finished all my homework."He muttered.Crabb and Goyle stood up to follow him but he held up his hand.

"No, I'd rather go alone."He commanded.They returned to their seats, their faces looking slightly stunned.He turned from the table and stalked out of the hall.After walking quite quickly fore several minutes he spotted Ginny ahead.He quickened his pace to catch her, but she heard his approach and turned to face him.

"Draco!"She whispered, apparently caught by surprise.Tears were streaming down her face.She quickly tried to wipe them away.

"What do you want!?"She spat.Draco felt hurt.

_"Perhaps I was completely wrong.She hates me."_He thought.

"I just came to see if you were alright.You left in a hurry and you seemed upset."He replied as calmly as he could.His palms began to sweat as he waited for her response.

"Oh, well, thanks."She smiled."Yeah, I was.In a hurry I mean."She added quickly, staring at her hands.

"Oh, I see.Well, then if there's nothing more I can do for you, then I'll go."He turned to leave, crestfallen at her reaction.

"Wait!"She called.He whirled around.

"Yes?"He asked hopefully.

"Would you like to come with me?"She asked nervously."I was going to the library."She twisted her hands and stared at her feet.

"Sure."Draco replied with a grin.Ginny hurriedly tried to wipe away the rest of her tears.Draco lifted a hand and wiped away some of the salty water.She smiled and gazed up into his eyes.

_Now I can see that we've fallen apart_

From the way that it used to be, yeah 

_ _

_"She doesn't hate me."_He thought as they began walking._"Maybe we don't have to be enemies at all.Maybe everyone else's hate doesn't have to be ours.Maybe we could have something.Maybe I can reach an angel."_Draco thought to himself.He smiled as he looked over at the angel walking beside him.

_ _

_No matter the distance_

_I want you to know that_

_Deep down inside of me_

_ _

_You are my fire_

_The one desire_

_You are, you are, you are, you are,_

_Don't want to hear you say. . . ._

Ginny smiled.

"Maybe love isn't a dream.Maybe hate doesn't have to be the law.Maybe fire doesn't have to melt ice.Maybe, just maybe, we could have something.Something more."

_Ain't nothing but a heartache _

_Ain't nothing but a mistake_

_I never want to hear you say_

_I want it that way._

_ _

_Tell me why _

_Ain't nothing heartache _

_Tell me why _

_Ain't nothing but a mistake_

_Tell me why _

_I never want to hear you say_

_I want it that way. _

_ _

_Tell me why _

_Ain't nothing heartache _

_Tell me why _

_Ain't nothing but a mistake_

_Tell me why _

_I never want to hear you say_

_I want it that way._

_ _


End file.
